Un tercio de mis puros sentimientos
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Sanosuke & Kaoru]] .:: LEMON ::. Songfic. .TOTALIZADO. Aunque te ame al punto de quiebra, no sería capaz de decirte un tercio de lo que siento. Puros sentimientos corren y no soy capaz de decirte que te amo.
1. Capitulo I

**_1/3 DE MIS PUROS SENTIMIENTOS._**

**_Por: Maeda Ai._**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Capitulo I.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La luz del sol cae sobre el Dojo Kamiya; Kaoru-chan despierta después de una larga y agradable noche de sueños relajadores y de descanso.

Aun algo somnolienta, escucha las risas de Ayame y Susume, quienes juegan con Kenshin como cada mañana.

Por lo regular ella es la primera en levantarse pero esta vez tenia un peculiar cansancio que la había debilitado por completo.

Salió de su habitación y lo primero que escucho fueron los "saludos" de Yahiko. "_¡Qué eres floja?!, es casi medio día y apenas te estas levantando, irresponsable, no tienes nada que hacer?!". _Entre otros comentarios.

Otra cosa rara es que Kamiya lo ignoro por completo y solo respondió con un...

* Buenos días Yahiko. *

Paso de largo sin prestarle mayor atención al chiquillo y dirigiéndose al patio, encontrándose con Kenshin y las niñas.

_"Buenos días, te sientes bien?"._ Palabras que se dejaron escuchar; respondidas con tanta tranquilidad que asustaba.

Otras personas que se encontraban en el Dojo eran Sanosuke y Fox-Lady. Maravilloso, hasta ellos se levantaron antes que ella.

* Vaya, la niña esta cansada; no puede con el ritmo de vida de un adulto. No me sorprende. *

Si, era un día medio normal, tomando en cuenta el agradable saludo de Megumi el día podría considerarse como normal.

Claro que los saludos no terminaron ahí, Takani siguió dando indirectas a Kamiya, hasta que alguien intervino...

* Ella es una chica ingenua y dulce, no como tu, que eres oportunista y experimentada.... no dejare que sigas 

   molestándola. *

Aunque te ame al punto de quiebra

no seria capaz de decirte un tercio de lo que siento

puros sentimientos corren y no soy capaz de decirte

"te amo", mi corazón

Las palabras que articulara Sanosuke Sagara, no habían sido escuchadas por vez primera en ese lugar o por todos los presentes.

Ya había dicho algo semejante en ocasiones atrás, especialmente cuando Megumi molestaba sobremanera a Kaoru.

Kamiya le ofreció una ligera sonrisa al muchacho en agradecimiento, sonrisa que de hecho iba a ser correspondida, pero, el joven desvió la mirada, para después soltar una gran carcajada.

* Claro, a menos que no este yo... puedes molestarla cuanto quieras en mi lugar. *

Justo entonces Kaoru recordó la razón de su cansancio de los últimos días, era cierto, de todos los adultos que vivían en el Dojo, era ella la única que trabajaba y mantenía a duras penas a todos; aunque no se quejaba, lo cierto es que las constantes bromas por parte de sus amigos solo lograban ponerla de mal humor, lo que daba como resultado que estuviera estresada y sin ánimos para hablar con ellos.

Bueno, tampoco podía quejarse, le habían traído tantas alegrías que  nada más importaba, por eso mismo y para no explotar, salió un rato del lugar.

* Ja, muy gracioso Sanosuke, pero no lo suficiente. *

Dijo poco antes de salir sin saber siquiera a donde se dirigía. No era extraño, de vez en cuando salía y al poco rato regresaba, igual, sin decir nada... en fin.

La joven mujer camino algún rato por las calles tratando de despejarse un poco; se fue al rió para sentarse en la orilla y pensar... pensar en nada y todo al mismo tiempo.

Las horas pasaron y el atardecer llego al lugar; los pigmentos semi-naranja cubrían el cielo con delgadas nubes cruzándolo, un sol agonizante se desvanecía en el horizonte... ya era momento de regresar a casa y... dormir un poco más, vaya que lo necesitaba, sin razones  se encontraba con gran cansancio, quizá era el estrés.

Mientras cruzaba el puente se encontró a dos hombres que le impedían llegar al otro lado.

* A ti te conozco, eres la dueña del Dojo Kamiya. *

Alcanzo a decir uno de los sujetos, el otro se llevo la mano derecha a la cabeza y después de un par de risas, también hablo...

* Si es cierto, dicen que no hay hombre capaz de domarte, mujer. *

Ambos individuos sonrieron maliciosamente; esa estúpida sonrisa que cruzaba sus desagradables rostros decía más de lo que mil palabras pudieran explicar. Esos depravados querían algo de Kaoru, algo no muy decente por la forma en que clavaban sus miradas en el cuerpo de la mujer.

Kaoru ni se inmuto, ni sorprendió con las insultantes miradas sobre su cuerpo, sencillamente quiso pasarlos de largo sin armar un escándalo y ya, pero no pudo; uno de esos hombres le sujetó el brazo izquierdo, impidiéndole dar un solo paso. Carcajadas por parte de ellos resonaron por todo el lugar; un brillo de lujuria se hizo característico en los ojos de los mismos... Kaoru-chan comenzaba a asustarse, en esos momentos vestía un kimono por lo que no había pensado en portar su espada de bambú, y para colmo esos dos traían con sigo espadas; de seguro ningún miembro de la policía los había visto hasta esos momentos.

Uno de ellos aló a la chica para que estuviera más cerca de el y poder comenzar con su "jueguito".

Las pupilas de la muchacha se contrajeron al imaginarse las negras intenciones de sus atacantes. Kamiya interpuso sus manos entre su cuerpo y aquel individuo.

Maldición!!, tenia que admitirlo, su fuerza física no era suficiente como para oponerse a esos pervertidos.

La chica estaba al borde de la desesperación, cuando...

* No quiero ver sus asquerosas manos sobre el cuerpo de ella, así que suéltenla. *

Aquella voz juvenil hizo que el corazón de Kaoru diera todo un vuelco.

Escuchar a Sagara la hizo sentirse aliviada; la aceleración que sufriera su corazón ante el temor de sufrir se detuvo repentinamente ante el alivio de sentirse segura.

Ahí estaba Sanza, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y mirando con desprecio a esos locos. Un aire frío se dejo sentir en el puente para dar paso a más y más nubes que comenzaban a cubrir el cielo para teñirlo de gris.

En poco tiempo el cielo indicaba que dejaría caer una fuerte lluvia; así pues al caer la primera gota, Sano se lanzo al ataque en contra de esos sujetos, quienes desenfundaron sus espadas, atacando a Sagara al unísono.

A pesar de que estaban armados, Sanosuke los evadió con facilidad para poco después propinarles varios golpes certeros que los dejaron inconscientes.

Para entonces la lluvia ya había comenzado; los atacantes yacían sin conocimiento en el suelo.

Mientras, el chico de cabello rebelde se giraba para ver a Kaoru; ella parecía tener la mirada perdida, permanecía estática en medio del puente, empapada y con el agua cayendo insistentemente sobre ella.

Sano se le acerco y al estar frente a frente la chica pareció salir de su trance para mirarlo a los ojos. El muchacho solo le sonrió ligeramente, ella.... se lanzo llorando a sus brazos, no solo por lo ocurrido sino también por su estado de animo de los últimos días, el Dojo, Megumi... todo, ya no aguantó más y explotó en un inconsolable llanto que Sanosuke no supo como detener; solo pudo abrazarla y dejarla desahogarse.

* Anda, regresemos que ya es tarde y seguro nos enfermaremos con esta lluvia. *

Al decir esto, la soltó; Kaoru no supo explicarse porque pero cuando el se alejo sintió un gran frío recorrer todo su cuerpo, un fuerte y punzante frío; se abrazo a si misma para tratar de contrarrestar esa sensación pero no sirvió de mucho.

Al darse cuenta, Sagara se quitó la camisa para dársela a ella; como Kaoru ni se inmutó y solo se le quedo mirando, el mismo se la puso al rededor de la espalda.

* Anda, que todos se han de preguntar donde estas. *

Kamiya afirmo con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron al Dojo. Ella aun temblaba; el muchacho no sabia si se debía a lo ocurrido o a la copiosa lluvia que caía sobre Tokio y que por consiguiente provocaba que sus cuerpos tuviesen frío.

Sano quería hacerla sentir mejor, bien sabia que lo que tuvo que soportar con esos locos fue demasiado desagradable. Por eso puso su brazo derecho al rededor de la chica, tratando de decirle que ya estaba bien, no debía preocuparse más... el la protegería y no permitiría que le hiciesen daño.

La muchacha bajo la mirada para ver como se destrozaban las gotas de agua al estrellarse en el suelo, y también para ocultar el ardor de sus mejillas.... sonrojada, solo por un "abrazo".

Durante el camino, no pronunciaron una sola palabra; la tensión era incomoda pero así se mantuvieron hasta llegar.

Al entrar al Dojo se encontraron con Kenshin, quien preguntó si se encontraban bien pues ya era algo tarde y además andaban quien sabe donde con esa lluvia. Lo más sospechoso era ver que Kaoru-dono trajera la camisa del guerrero cubriéndola del frío.

* Descuida Kenshin, estuve jugando a la guerra con unos tipos, luego me encontré a Jo-chan camino acá, la 

   lluvia nos sorprendió y no pudimos llegar más temprano. *

* Si así fue... que bien que no les paso nada, verdad Kaoru. *

Kamiya no respondió, estaba ocupada en sus propios pensamientos hasta había dejado de disimular el rojo de sus mejillas; dijo buenas noches y se retiro a su habitación sin decir más ante las miradas curiosas de Kenshin y Sanosuke.

* Acaso le pasa algo malo?.*    -Preguntó el samurai, rogando por una respuesta negativa.-

* No solo debe estar cansada, no te preocupes. *     -Decía el chico alto mientras salía del lugar, acompañado 

   de la mirada del pelirrojo, que se había percatado de su rara actitud.

En las largas noches de insomnio

mis pensamientos hacia ti murmuran "eso es amor"

Los temblorosos latidos de mi corazón

que hablan incesantemente

cambian a suspiros mezclados 

con un alta fiebre

Sagara caminaba por las calles camino a su casa, con la lluvia a mediana fuerza cayendo sobre la ciudad; solo quería dormir, esta... como decirlo?, aburrido, cansado.

Así pues, al llegar a su casa se recostó y trató de dormir... pero no pudo. Se paso gran parte de la noche tratando de conciliar el sueño pero no podía.

La misma razón de siempre.... ella, la niña que de una u otra forma se apoderaba por completo de sus pensamientos, pero desde esa tarde sin saber porque, cada vez que su rostro volvía a su mente un desesperante pero agradable cosquilleo surgía en su pecho y los latidos de su corazón aumentaban en velocidad... que demonios era?!.

Esa noche no pudo dormir en lo absoluto. Se sentía acalorado, con grandes deseos de que la tortura de la noche terminara; y como una brisa que refrescaba su extraña fiebre, el rostro de Kaoru Kamiya regresaba fugazmente a sus pensamientos haciendo que sus pupilas se dilataran ante la extraña sensación de recordarla; luego la mujer volvió a aparecer en su mente con ese rubor delicado que cubría sus mejillas, la mirada clavada en el, su cuerpo empapado....su cabello rendido ante la lluvia que escurría por su rostro. Y por supuesto, el kimono pegado a su frágil cuerpo debido a la lluvia.

Esa imagen la había podido contemplar por la tarde y la verdad es que....le agradaba mucho.

Y entre tantas dudas que invadían la mente de Sanosuke, una que parecía ser la más importante y fuerte de todas logro salir del interior del chico, en forma de palabras, pregunta...quizás afirmación.

* ¿La amo?.*

La noche siguió sin dar cabida a una respuesta segura para aquella pregunta. Torturando así al muchacho, que no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando o lo que estaba sintiendo.

Los rayos del sol alumbraban las calles de Tokio.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sanosuke Sagara se había levantado más o menos temprano, para él, permanecer un rato más en al cama hubiera sido tortura; se encontraba más cansado, era uno de esos días en que el cuerpo sin razón alguna, no tienen fuerzas ni para andar a pie unos minutos.

Se dirigió al Dojo, necesitaba comer y obviamente ahí podía conseguir comida gratis, también estaba la opción del Akabeko pero tenia la necesidad de ver a Jo-chan, aunque su comida no fuera igual de buena, se conformaría con verla.

**_~~~_**

Sano entró al Dojo, ya ni siquiera necesitaba tocar la puerta principal o ser invitado; de hecho nunca fue necesario, nunca pidió permiso el solo entraba y ya.

Se quedo parado en el pasillo que daba al jardín del lugar, saludo esperando que alguien le contestara; por unos momentos pareció que nadie se encontraba ahí, hasta que escuchó su voz...

Dame sonrisas y días brillantes

con tu sonrisa

Luego hasta el frío de la noche helada

seria bueno y yo lo aguantaría

Kaoru lo saludo con más ánimos que el día anterior; la resplandeciente sonrisa que la caracterizaba estaba en su rostro, eso la hacia verse un millón de veces más linda que con los ojos distantes y la mirada triste....aunque aun así era muy linda.

* Vaya Sanosuke no esperaba verte hoy. Creo que últimamente vienes a visitarnos más seguido eso me agrada. *

Sagara no contestó, no articulo palabra o sonido alguno, solo la miraba atento; no estaba sonrojado, ni nervioso... tan solo sumergido en los profundos ojos de la mujer.

Kaoru no entendía nada; Sano no era tan callado, si había algo importante que decir, o algo estúpido daba igual, el lo decía sin mayor problema.

Creyendo que no era importante, tomó a Sanza por el brazo derecho y....

**_*_** Déjame adivinar... ¿Quieres desayunar?. ***__**

Le decía la chica mientras lo invitaba al interior de la casa, sacándolo por completo de su trance y sumergiéndolo inmediatamente en otro más profundo aun.

* Vamos, a estas alturas me sorprende que esperes a ser invitado... nunca lo haces. *

Seguía diciendo mientras servia ramen. Sus movimientos eran seguidos con amplia precisión por los ojos del luchador; y a diferencia de la gran mayoría de las veces, SIEMPRE, en que la comida es servida, Sagara no "atacó" al instante... tenia la mirada baja ahora esperando una reacción por parte de Kamiya.

Cuando la niña se dio cuenta de que el tazón del chico seguía intacto se atrevió a preguntar si algo le preocupaba ya que estaba realmente extraño esa mañana; a lo que Sanosuke contestó:

* Jo-chan... quiero hablar con tigo es de algo que, que me inquieta y que en verdad es importante. *

Las palabras dejaron a la muchacha algo pensativa. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante para Sagara?; si el por lo regular no le da gran importancia a las cosas.

Kaoru aun sostenía el tazón; se encontraba entre confusa y tranquila, quizás no era nada, solo....deseos de hablar.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Las canciones de Rurouni Kenshin son las únicas que pueden competir contra las de Escaflowne [según yo], por eso me decidí a hacer mi primer songfic, que por cierto este primer capitulo no tiene nada de Hentai, a lo más "perverso" que llegue fue a dar insinuaciones de un intento de violación,,, pero no paso a mayores,,,, para los siguientes dos capítulos si habrá Hentai. Así que pueden dejar este fic por la paz hasta este capitulo, o pasar a leer lo interesante.

Solo puse los primeros tres versos de esta canción, los demás vienen en el siguiente capítulo.

maeda_ai@hotmail.com

**La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Capitulo II

**_1/3 DE MIS PUROS SENTIMIENTOS._**

**_Por: Maeda Ai._**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Capitulo II.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sanosuke Sagara y Kaoru Kamiya se encontraban desayunando en la casa de esta última.

Sagara seguía solo mirándola y tratando de decir algo que le costaba extremo trabajo, mientras que Jo-chan se mantenía a la expectativa sin comprender muy bien lo que le ocurría al muchacho.

De pronto!, el joven se dio cuenta de algo y....

* Oye, ¿Acaso no hay nadie más con tigo?, por lo general este lugar parece un sitio de reuniones. *

Kaoru suspiro, llevaban varios minutos ahí y el ni se había dado cuenta siquiera; cerró los ojos por un momento, abriéndolos para mirar a un costado.

* Yahiko fue a ayudar a Megumi con sus pacientes parece que tiene muchos y el doctor Genzai no esta 

   en Tokio, creo que le dejo a las niñas así que entre ellas y la clínica, Megumi esta muy ocupada. *

Se detuvo para beber agua; esta pausa fue aprovechada por el chico para preguntar porque ella no había ido a ayudarles. Ese comentario pareció tener una reacción extraña en la mujer, que dejo de beber y comenzó a golpear su pecho... se estaba ahogando.

* Jajaja, lo que pasa es que la última vez les di más problemas que ayuda con sus pacientes, así que 

   supongo que decidieron dejar las cosas así. *

* Estas de buen humor, Jo-chan. *     -Dijo Sanosuke.-    * A propósito, y Kenshin?. *

* El fue a un pueblo cercano por medicinas, en la clínica hay muy pocas y el se ofreció a traer más. *

Sagara sonrió ante lo que escuchaba, su estado de animo pareció volver a ser el mismo cuando comento sarcásticamente que la habían dejado sola, preguntando la razón aun sabiéndola de sobra.

Solo como la lluvia en medio del verano

Tu sonrisa que humedece mi piel seca

es muy alegre.

Kamiya tomó su tazón para darle un bocado a su desayuno, y para sorpresa de Sanosuke, ella comenzó a reír ampliamente mientras le decía:

* Jaja... vamos no estoy sola. Tu estas con migo, no es así?. *

Ella hizo una pausa para seguir riendo sin razón aparente, logrando con su comentario que Sano se sonrojara.

* Además...*     -Continuo.-    * Creo que tampoco te pidieron ayuda por las mismas razones que a mi... les 

   darías más problemas; eso es algo que en cierta forma tenemos en común. *

Sagara se giro a un costado, cerro los ojos y sonrió irónicamente. Era cierto, eso si lo tenían en común, solo que a diferencia de ella él no le ayudaría en el trabajo a alguien, ni aunque le pagaran.

* Esta bien, ya es suficiente de burlas... que quieres hablar con migo?. *

* Bueno yo,,, es que... no se si es realmente importante, aunque creo que si te hablo de ello te enfadaras 

   con migo. *

* Oh, por favor Sanosuke. *

Kaoru pareció enfadarse con la actitud confusa de su amigo; se levantó y se alejo de ahí diciendo que si no era realmente importante no debía molestarla o asustarla de cierto modo. Ella tenía sus propios problemas como para todavía cargar con los de Sagara, cuyo problema de seguro era de dinero y quería pedirle prestado, si era eso, pedía no ser molestada por nada.

Dame sonrisas y días brillantes

no seas repentinamente indiferente

Porque, no importa cuan duro sea esto,

seré capaz de escalar los muros de la dificultad.

Kamiya se dirigió a su habitación dejando al chico un tanto impresionado con su repentino enojo.

El la siguió porque en verdad era importante lo que debía hablar con ella; la llamó por su nombre en varias ocasiones pero no obtuvo respuesta. Lo estaba ignorando a conciencia y eso le provocaba cierto dolor al muchacho.

Sagara la alcanzó y se le plantó en frente, impidiéndole seguir su camino; ambos se quedaron parados en el pasillo, Kaoru arqueó una ceja y se cruzo de brazos girando su rostro a un lado para no hacer caso a Sanosuke; el trató varias veces de llamar su atención para que hablaran de la situación en que él se encontraba, pero lejana a sus expectativas Kaoru no le prestaba la atención mínima obligando al muchacho a aplicar una forma, que aunque efectiva, también fue drástica para obligar a la chica a hacerle caso.

Los ojos de Kaoru se dilataron al ver como su amigo se inclinaba hacía ella y posaba sus labios sobre los suyos, acorralándola contra la pared y apretándola entre la misma y el cuerpo del luchador.

La chiquilla entrecerró los ojos y por un fugaz momento correspondió al cálido contacto que le ofrecía el muchacho, pero no por mucho tiempo... se alejó instintivamente de el fingiéndose indignada y un tanto indiferente en lo que Sanza acababa de hacer. La verdad es que su corazón vibraba de alegría y deseo, también de confusión y miedo; ahora ya nada tenía control parecía no ser su realidad.

* Ahora si vas a escucharme?. *

Preguntó Sagara de pronto, aunque más que una pregunta más bien pareció una orden.

Kaoru se mantuvo recargada a la pared buscando alejarse de su amigo y los problemas que le acarreaba; se armó de valor y le reprocho lo que había hecho; ella amaba a Kenshin y a el lo consideraba como un gran amigo, ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerle eso?.

La mirada de Sanosuke cambio, se notaba enfadado por lo que acababa de oír; se acercó más a Kamiya quien temerosa cerró los ojos esperando lo peor... lo único que sintió fue la mano de Sagara sobre su mejilla izquierda; el chico mantenía la ligera y casi inexistente distancia entre ambos, su mirada ahora era suplicante, rogaba porque las palabras de la mujer no fueran ciertas.... pero que esperanza podía tener si siempre la molestaba en vez de reconfortarla y apoyarla el la hundía más con sus comentarios.

Acercó nuevamente sus labios a los de ella pero Jo-chan movió minimamente su rostro a un lado; Sano lo intentó nuevamente obteniendo el mismo resultado, al siguiente intento no le dio oportunidad a la chica para reaccionar uniendo así sus bocas por segunda ocasión y obteniendo una mejor respuesta por parte de Kaoru quien suspiro entre los labios de su amigo dejando a su cuerpo relajarse ante aquella sensación; dejo que las manos del hombre se enredaran con las suyas para acercarse más aun, si es que eso se podía.

Sanosuke se alejo un poco de la niña, pero la distancia no duro mucho; como una adicta a sus labios, Kamiya se lanzó a los brazos de Sanza para besarlo con desesperación y locura, con sed de ellos, con sed de el.

* Jo-chan. *

Pronunció el joven entre los bocados que daba a los labios de Kaoru. Ella espero a que continuara con lo que tenia que decir pero no lo hizo, no pudo, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

La mujer no espero a que el chico terminara de hablar, volvió a unir sus labios exigiendo más de el y no estaba dispuesta a dejar de deleitarse con la boca del luchador.

Sanza la apretó contra si y la elevó un poco sobre el aire, la sostuvo entre sus brazos caminando en dirección a la recamara de la chica mientras le susurraba algo al oído.

Abrió la puerta corrediza y entro a la habitación de la chica con esta en brazos.

La dejo pisar el suelo mientras seguían aferrados uno a los labios del otro. Las manos de Sanosuke no perdieron tiempo, las dirigió a la cintura de la chica y comenzó a quitarle el obi para poco después dejar caer al piso el colorido kimono de Kamiya, que resbalo por el cuerpo femenino antes de liberarla por completo; durante la caída de la prenda, Kaoru desató la cinta que mantenía recogido su hermoso cabello negro-azulado dejando a este ultimo descansar con libertad sobre sus hombros y espalda.

Sagara quedo hipnotizado con aquel espectáculo digno de aplausos.

* ¡ Eres muy hermosa, Jo-chan !. *

En respuesta a las palabras del joven Kaoru acercó su cuerpo al de su amigo.... comenzó a besarlo tranquilamente, tomando las manos de su compañero con las propias para guiarlas al rededor de su cintura.

Las manos de Sanza no se quedaron ahí, comenzando a recorrer la suave piel de la niña.

De un tirón hacia atrás Kaoru liberó a Sagara de la camisa que le cubría la espalda siguiendo después con los pantalones, desatando la cinta que los mantenía fijos a la cintura del luchador. Una vez desnudos la joven enredo sus dedos en el rebelde cabello de su acompañante; aferrándose a el cuando este comenzó a recorrer su cuello dándole un sin fin de besos y suaves mordidas.

Aferrado como un vampiro al cuello de su victima, Sano siguió probando el cuello de Kaoru mientras sus manos se posaban sobre los senos de la niña; acariciándolos, sintiéndolos, apretándolos, conociéndolos... disfrutándolos, se prendó de ellos por largo rato.

Hasta que de pronto se separo un poco de la mujer para mirarla y tratar de decir algo en esos momentos, algo que valiera la pena.

Cuanto tengo que amarte

así mis pensamientos te alcanzarían

No puedo decirlo cuando me miras

las palabras danzan en el aire.

La voz le falló en el momento en que más le hizo falta; a Kamiya no le molestó, entrecerró los ojos, le sonrió y le beso fugazmente. Se paro de puntitas para alcanzarlo un poco y abrazarlo, se acercó a su oído derecho y le susurro....

* Aun soy virgen, Sanosuke. *

Sanza se desconcertó un poco con las palabras de Kaoru.

Eso lo tenía bien presente, después de todo, de cierta forma ella aun era una niña.

* Eres una niña dulce y pura, yo no puedo.... *

Sano no pudo decir una palabra más, su boca fue sellada por los labios de su compañera. Ella recargó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Sagara, lo abrazó tiernamente y mientras cerraba los ojos frotaba su cabeza contra el torso del chico.

* Trata de no lastimarme. *

Sanosuke no se sorprendió del todo, en cierto modo ya se esperaba algo así; podía sentir las ansias en el cuerpo de la mujer, ansias que se dirigían a el.

Tomó el cuerpo de la chica y la recostó sobre el futón, dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la mujer y recorrió el mismo con sus labios; probó por primera vez una piel tan suave y fresca. No es que no hubiese estado íntimamente con alguien en ocasiones anteriores, pero lo cierto es que en ninguna había sentido la emoción que sentía ahora, el deseo al extremo de la desesperación y esto mezclado con la paz que Kaoru le daba a su ser.

Kamiya sentía que algo en el cuerpo de Sano crecía y rozaba con su vientre; sin saber que era se quedo quieta y dudosa. Sanza notó el rostro interrogativo de la niña, se sonrió a si mismo por la graciosa situación de la primera vez de ella, ambos se hincaron para verse por unos momentos, Kaoru con su expresión de duda y Sagara con una divertida sonrisa estampada en toda la cara.

* ¿Quieres tocarlo?. *

La pregunta del chico avergonzó un poco a Kaoru, quien después de tartamudear un poco y decir que le daba mucha pena, sintió como una de las manos de Sagara tomaba una de las propias y la guiaba hasta la entrepierna del mismo joven.

Al sentir con la mano el pene erecto de Sagara, Kamiya cerró los ojos.... en verdad su inocencia era graciosa.

Sanosuke guiaba la inexperta mano de la chica a través de toda la longitud de su arma sexual; acercó el cuerpo de Kaoru al suyo y lo estrecho con el brazo que tenia libre, sujetándola contra si. La beso sediento por probar su boca de nuevo; después de un rato abrazo a la mujer con ambos brazos dejando que ella practicara lo nuevo que había aprendido, masturbando al chico de una muy buena manera a pesar de ser la primera vez que lo hacía.

* ¿Y todo esto me quieres meter?. *

Kaoru pregunto en tono gracioso provocando que ambos rieran entre los labios del otro; los gemidos por parte del ansioso Sanosuke comenzaron a escucharse en toda la habitación

El chico poso sus manos sobre el trasero de la mujer elevándola un poco, y con lentitud, guiando la vagina hasta su pene para dar el siguiente paso.

Tratando de sentar a la chica sobre el, se abrió paso rompiendo la frágil puerta de la niña, haciéndola gemir de dolor y derramar lagrimas por consecuencia lógica.

Entre mas me alejo

mas me doy cuenta de que eres querida para mi

entre mas te busco mas siento

una distancia dolorosa, mi corazón.

Sagara salió momentáneamente del interior de Kamiya, la vio sangrar ligeramente y no le gustó mucho haberle provocado tal dolor, ella le había pedido que no la lastimara y fue lo primero que el le hizo.

Quiso alejarse y no seguir lastimándola más, aun a sabiendas de que ahora que ella era suya el sufriría si distanciaba sus cuerpos.

Miro a Kaoru y se extraño al ver una linda sonrisa acompañada por lagrimas sobre su rostro. Le pidió que continuara, lo peor ya había pasado y en verdad quería sentirlo hasta el fondo de su cuerpo.

Sanza dudó... ¿Era necesario lastimarla para hacerle el amor?....

* Me duele más que estés lejos de mi cuerpo, de mi, de mi corazón...*

La voz de Kaoru se dejo escuchar, haciendo que Sanosuke volviera a ella. La abrazo fuertemente apretándola lo más posible contra su cuerpo porque no importaba cuan cerca estaba de ella, sentía una gran distancia que lo hacia sufrir.

La recostó y con mucho más cuidado aun, la penetro insistentemente con un ritmo de mete y saca que se prolongo por mucho rato. Se deleito con los pequeños pechos de la mujer y los disfruto hasta el cansancio.

El dolor que Kamiya sintiera disminuyo aunque eso no quería decir que fuera inexistente, sin embargo el placer que le provocaba Sanosuke la invadió y fatigo por completo. ¿Cuanto más podía soportar?.

El ritmo de las entradas se aceleró y entre pequeños y cortos contactos entre sus labios se escapaban débiles gemidos por parte de ambos.

El calor del medio día era insoportable de por si y más aun si el calor que producían sus cuerpos se encerraba en la habitación.

Ambos cuerpos enredados y húmedos por el sudor se tornaban más sexys ante los ojos del otro.

Sagara dio un empujón más hacia el interior de su mujer, empujón que ambos sintieron.

La vagina de Kaoru comenzó a contraerse y aprisionar el pene de Sanza, su respiración se entrecortaba con los suspiros y apenas y podían mantener los ojos abiertos.... Jo-chan finalmente estallo en un grito de amor y placer que alcanzo a emitir al llegar a encontrar el éxtasis completo de la relación.

* ¡Sanosukkeee.....!*

Sanza tampoco pudo más y deposito todo su semen en el interior de su Jo-chan.

Kamiya arqueó la espalda durante la plenitud de su placer, placer que no olvidaría y que de ahora en adelante buscaría volver a sentir en el, en Sanosuke.

Sagara por su parte se acostó sobre la mujer; termino cansado, nunca había puesto tanta energía, ganas y dedicación a hacerle el amor a una mujer, no hasta ahora.

Un último beso tranquilo entre ambos y el silencio y tranquilidad reinaron la habitación por unas horas.

**_~~~_**

Dame sonrisas y días brillantes,

Dame sonrisas y días agradables.

Si yo pudiera abrazarte con mis brazos...

Cuanto tengo que amarte

así mis pensamientos te alcanzarían

Aunque pienso que es cierto que en mis sueños

yo he sido capaz de decirte...

Sano salió al rededor de las 5:00 pm del Dojo, tuvo suerte de que nadie llegara cuando estaba con Kaoru... se la paso de maravillas.

Cuando ya iba varias calles lejos del Dojo, recordó cuando ambos se vistieron y la mujer le sonreía ampliamente, agradecida por lo bien que la había cogido; la beso profundamente y se despidieron por esa ocasión.

Después de recordar eso, se detuvo un momento y se dio cuenta de que no le había dicho nada.... hicieron mucho pero dijeron poco.

Era increíble que haya sido capaz de acostarse con ella pero no de decirle lo que sentía.

Quizás en otra ocasión, al menos no solo se lo había dicho en sueños como otras veces, al menos en cierta forma, una muy efectiva, le dio a entender lo que quería decirle en realidad.

Aunque a fin de cuentas no dijo ni un tercio de su sentir, de sus sentimientos hacía ella,,,, no dijo ni lo más mínimo.

Quizá después podría hablarle de lo que sentía y no solo decírselo al aire o a el mismo como lo había hecho antes, como lo hizo mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa...

Aunque te ame al punto de quiebra

no seria capaz de decirte un tercio de lo que siento

puros sentimientos corren y no soy capaz de decirte

"te amo", mi corazón.

En fin, lo único que quería hacer ahora era dormir, porque vaya que ahora si tenía un buen motivo para estar cansado y dormir lo que restaba del día y toda la noche.... soñando con hacerle el amor de nuevo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Segundo capitulo terminado junto con la canción, en el siguiente ya no hay más versos, solo la letra completa pero en Japonés.

Como mi mail esta sufriendo errores, pueden escribir a esta nueva dirección, o seguir intentando en la otra, pero no creo que funcione.

Esta es mi nueva dirección: maeda_ai@hotmail.com espero que esta si me sirva no como las tres anteriores.

la última fue:

maeda_ai@uol.com.mx

**La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Capitulo III

**_1/3 DE MIS PUROS SENTIMIENTOS._**

Por: **_Maeda Ai._**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Capitulo III.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ya estaba la noche bien entrada en el Dojo Kamiya.

Kenshin permanece dormido en su habitación; su sueño solo pudo ser interrumpido por una sensación en el aire y unos débiles quejidos que apenas lograba escuchar.

Curioso, se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían aquellos sonidos: la habitación de Kaoru-dono.

Con extremo cuidado entreabrió la puerta corrediza de la recamara, sobreabriendo los ojos al presenciar lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro .....

Kaoru; la "pequeña" Kaoru, estaba desnuda y empapada de sudor, con su largo cabello sobre sus hombros y espalda.... ¡hermosa!.

Si, realmente linda, si no fuera porque alguien estaba con ella con el cuerpo igualmente desnudo y bañado en sudor; un hombre bastante alto estaba sentado sobre el futón de la mujer, y además tenia a esta sentada sobre su cuerpo, tocando el mismo con ansias sin apagar.

Esas imágenes sorprendieron al rurouni.... ver a la jovencita en esas condiciones sencillamente no le agradaba y mucho menos estando con alguien que no era el.

* Ahh, ah.... si, por favor sigue. *

Las suplicas de Kamiya trajeron a Kenshin al mundo real; la jovencita estaba gozando aquella situación; sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus ojos entrecerrados por el esfuerzo.

* Jo-chan, eres maravillosa. *

Esas palabras... _"Jo-chan"_. Sanosuke era el único que la llamaba así, entonces.... él era...

En ese momento el amante de Kaoru giró su rostro en dirección a Kenshin, no porque lo hubiese visto, sino porque buscaba el cuello de la chiquilla para recorrerlo con sus labios. Si, definitivamente era Sanosuke, ¿Por qué él?.

El pelirrojo recordó que el jovencito le comentó en cierta ocasión, cuanto quería a Kaoru.... pero Kenshin no pensó que se refería a quererla de ese modo. Pensó que Sano la quería como a una hermana pequeña y que por ello la protegía de todo, cuando el mismo no podía, o aunque pudiera... el trataba de que nada le pasase a la mujer.

Además, la forma como se portaba con ella; siempre la molestaba, le gustaba hacerlo.... como un hermano mayor. Jamás creyó que su cariño fuera diferente.

Ahora que lo pensaba desde ese punto de vista, desde hace unos meses esos dos permanecían juntos gran parte del día; al principio Himura pensó que quizás habían logrado llevarse mejor.... y vaya que así era, pero no pensó que tanto.

Una lluviosa tarde, Kaoru y Sanosuke habían llegado juntos al Dojo; empapados. Kaoru con la camisa del chico cubriendo su cuerpo y con cierto rubor en sus mejillas. No le tomó importancia en ese momento, pero ahora todo tenía más sentido.... ese día había pasado algo.

Ahora, ahora Sanosuke tenía a la pequeña Kaoru entre sus brazos y de espaldas a él; aprisionando los senos de la mujer con sus fuertes manos y haciéndola subir al cielo y caer de nuevo a la tierra con cada beso, con cada caricia.

Observando como iba recorriendo el frágil cuerpo de Kaoru-dono; deslizándose desde sus pequeños senos hasta la intimidad de su vagina, y de paso recorriendo sus delicadas piernas.... el rurouni comenzó a enfadarse, si seguía viendo esas escenas Battousai saldría a relucir y aniquilaría a Sanosuke por muy su amigo que fuese.

Mientras podía mantener el control, seguía "admirando" la unión de los cuerpos de los jovencitos. El pene erecto de Sagara estaba listo para entrar en el cuerpo de la chiquilla.... seguramente ya llevaban rato juntos  y estimulando sus cuerpos mutuamente.

Antes que nada, Kaoru le dio un largo beso en los labios a Sanosuke; el joven se sonrojó y correspondió al beso con tal entusiasmo y dedicación, como si quisiese llevarse hasta el alma de la chica, explorando las profundidades de su boca.

Sus lenguas se encontraron e iniciaron su propia comunicación, se unían y deslizaban rozándose mutuamente buscándose y hallándose en cada beso, en cada mordida.... se unían.

El fuego que alimentaba su pasión debía ser apagado lo más pronto posible; era casi imposible seguir soportando el calor.... debían apagarlo y la única forma de hacerlo era uniéndose.

* Por favor Sano, deja de jugar y toma mi cuerpo. *      -Pidió la jovencita.-    * No ves que me torturas con 

   tus caricias?. *

Sagara sonrió traviesamente por hacer sufrir a su victima; indicó que estaba de acuerdo en dejarse de juegos y llegar a la parte más emocionante de su encuentro.

Con cuidado, Sanosuke acostó a su chica sobre el piso; el se recostó suavemente sobre el cuerpo femenino y dejó que sus labios jugaran un rato con los de la muchacha.

Sin saciarse aun y tratando beber de la sangre de su Kaoru, el muchacho se enfocó en los pechos de la joven.

{{ Bendita sea la naturaleza por crear a las mujeres; aun más por darme a Kaoru y por supuesto.... por los cambios femeninos que se han acentuado en su cuerpo. }}

Pensaba Sanosuke, hipnotizado por la belleza y fragilidad del cuerpo al que poseía.

Con suavidad, llenó de besos el cuerpo femenino, cual lluvia que cae sobre la tierra... con gran insistencia.

* Cada beso que mis labios te brindan; cada beso en tu cuerpo y labios... suman lo mucho que te quiero.... 

   los has contado?. * 

Confesó entrecortado por la emoción de tenerla entre sus fuertes brazos, de saberse y sentirse el primero en su cuerpo, vida y corazón.

Tal cual era la emoción del muchacho, que para nada se percató que tenia publico presenciando su momento más intimo y privado.

Sagara se deslizó con extremo cuidado entre las piernas de su Jo-chan. A sabiendas de que la mujer era demasiado frágil a pesar de que trataba de demostrar lo contrario. Luchaba contra su excitación tratando de no lastimar a la chica que en una tarde lluviosa de verano, le robara el corazón.

* ¡Mmmm!. *

Un débil quejido de incomodidad, quizás de dolor, alertó al muchacho.

Envolvió a Kaoru con sus brazos y prodigándole un calor que solo fluía para ella, la sentó sobre sí sin dejar de introducir su pene en la vagina de la chica, haciendo que su hombría entrara en ella con cada embestida, con cada empujón a la intimidad femenina.

Amasando el seno izquierdo mientras la miraba a los ojos, Sano logro entrar por completo en la cavidad de Kamiya; ella, se refugió en sus brazos.... descansando la cabeza sobre el hombro del joven; cerró los ojos dejando que un amplia sonrisa le inundara el rostro.

El joven al que amaba, en verdad amaba, estaba dentro de su cuerpo... mejor, mayor placer no conocía ni deseba conocer.

Pero.... y ¿Kenshin?. Creía haberle tenido amor, pero no era así solo le tenia un incomparable cariño y respeto que fácilmente confundió con amor.

Cierto día se dio cuenta de cuan equivocada estaba.... Sagara entro de golpe en su corazón con tan solo una sonrisa, y con tan solo un beso logro enamorarla por completo. O quizás solo esperaba a que el chico exteriorizara su sentir para con ella.

Por su parte, Sanosuke también sonreía, tanto su rostro como su interior. Se sonreía a si mismo por lograr la plena felicidad al unir su cuerpo al de Jo-chan.

La vida no había sido muy bondadosa con el; no sabia que era la felicidad hasta que conoció a sus amigos, muy en especial a la jovencita.

El que no sonreía para nada era el samurai, en el, había renacido ese extraño e incontrolable deseo de matar, matar al hombre que estaba dentro de Kaoru-dono; matar a aquel que esa noche, quizás muchas atrás, dejara de ser su amigo, su mejor amigo.

Permaneciendo a la expectativa, desenfundaba su espada con extrema cautela y lentitud.... estaba decidido a aniquilar al maldito traidor de Sano, pero....

* Te quiero. *     __Pronunció Kaoru.__    * En verdad, si no estuvieses con migo, me moriría de dolor, no 

   soportaría perderte ahora que te tengo. *

Esas palabras lastimaron a Kenshin tanto o más que el hecho de ver como esos dos fundían sus cuerpos en uno solo. Lo despertaban a la realidad y le hacían ver que matar a Sanosuke no arreglaría nada, no porque no lo hiciese sentirse mejor, sino porque Kaoru lo odiaría como nunca hubiese odiado.

El hecho de que no lo amase ya era demasiado como para todavía soportar el dolor de su desprecio. Todo eso sin contar que lo que más amaba Himura en la chiquilla era su pureza y bondad, el saber que nunca había sentido odio y rencor; si ella sintiese esas emociones al aniquilar a Sano, sería solo por su culpa y por consiguiente, la causa de que su espíritu se manchara.... no quería eso.

Desistió de su intención de eliminar al chico, mientras presenciaba las interminables embestidas que Sanosuke daba al cuerpo de la mujer.

Como el sudor de ambos chicos se confundía al recorrer sus cuerpos y los gemidos de placer que la muchacha emitía en reacción a las caricias de Sagara.

Los interminables besos que intercambiaban los labios de aquella pareja..... y esas miradas llenas de ternura que por supuesto nunca había visto en ninguno de ellos, todo; todas las demostraciones de amor que se prodigaban: besos, caricias, miradas, suspiros y sonrisas; todas y cada una de ellas eran más letales que la herida más profunda que cualquier espada pudiese hacerle a su cuerpo.

Le causaban más dolor y sufrimiento a su alma, y le hacían derramar lagrimas, quizás no sangre, pero vaya que dejar fluir las lagrimas era mucho más desesperante que ver una herida sangrar.........Maldito destino.

Mientras tanto, Sanosuke devoraba a Jo-chan con besos y ella apenas era capaz de responder a las exigentes caricias del joven.

Con más rapidez, pero moderando su fuerza, Sagara se deslizaba con facilidad dentro de Kaoru, no en balde ya habían hecho el amor algunas veces atrás, además la excitación de la chica facilitaba las cosas.

* Jo-chan. *   -La llamó mientras recorría su cuello y suspiraba con suavidad.-

* Si?. *

* Sabes cuanto te quiero?. *

* Si, lo sé. *    -Respondía ella, tratando de poner completa atención a sus palabras.-

* Pero que tanto?. *

* Lo suficiente para estar con migo ahora. *

* Así es*   -La interrumpió.-    * Y tanto...tanto que me duele el corazón... yo...*

Inesperadamente los labios de Kaoru se posaron sobre los de Sano, impidiéndole seguir confesando su sentir.

La emoción hacia vibrar no solo los cuerpos, sino también sus corazones.

¿Cuánto más podían soportar el fuego y calor que llevaban dentro?. Varias veces se hicieron esa pregunta y al final terminaban buscándose para acabar embriagados el uno del otro....

Kenshin cerró con cuidado la puerta y se dispuso a dejar en paz a la pareja. Debía irse, el era un vagabundo y aunque quisiera no podría ofrecerle algo a Kaoru.... al menos Sanosuke tenia la juventud que el ya comenzaba a perder.

Caminó a lo lejos acompañado por los gemidos de amor de los muchachos, con eso, incapaz de dar marcha atrás.

Kaoru y Sanosuke no tenían la más remota idea de que alguien los había visto, mucho menos sabían que ese alguien ya se había alejado de sus vidas.

Estaban tan inmersos en si mismos que nada más importaba en esos momentos, solo la emoción y pasión que los desbordaba.

Intentando apagar las llamas que consumían sus cuerpos y corazones, se movieron frenéticamente; elevándose al cielo con cada roce entre sus cuerpos.

Respirando entrecortadamente y con dificultad, se desbordó el mar de sentimientos que escondían; Kaoru se aferró a los brazos de Sagara al sentirse desfallecer por el dolor y placer que experimentaba. Sano apretaba contra si el cuerpo de Jo-chan tratando de no dejarla ir jamás de su lado mientras besaba con pasión el cuerpo de la chica.

Entrando y saliendo del cuerpo femenino por última vez en la noche, dejando escapar el liquido seminal que hubiese retenido a lo largo de la relación, sólo para llenar a la mujer con su esencia.

Kamiya se dejo recostar en el suelo con el cuerpo de Sano sobre el de ella mientras respiraban apresuradamente.

Sanosuke recargo la cabeza sobre los pechos de Kaoru, tratando de escuchar el latir de su corazón; ese latir apresurado e incesante que clamaba por él; dejando pasar unos minutos para que ambos se repusieran del esfuerzo corporal.

Con su pulso e ideas más tranquilos, conversaron un rato en si debían debelar su relación o si era mejor mantenerla como un secreto para los demás durante un tiempo.

No quedaron en nada concreto, lo único que quedó claro fue que se querían y que seguirían teniendo esos tórridos encuentros de pasión.

¡Ja!, pensaron que el mayor problema sería Kenshin, que al enterarse él se podrían complicar las cosas; no tenían ni idea de que su único problema se alejo del Dojo para seguir siendo un rurouni, llevándose los recuerdos de sus amigos..... amigos que sin saberlo, ni desearlo.... lo dejaron muerto en vida.

**_Totalizado. Fin._**

1/3 NO JUNJOU NA KANJOU

KOWARERU HODO AISHITEMO

SANBUNNOICHI MO TSUTAWARANAI

JUNJOU NA KANJOU WA KARA MAWARI

I LOVE YOU SAE IENAIDEIRU MY HEART.

NAGAKU NEMURENAI YORU GA KIMI E NO OMOI

'SORE WA KOI NAN DESU' TO SASAYAKU YO

TOMEDONARU KATARIKAKERU YURERU KODOU WA

BINETSU MAJIRI NO TAMEIKI E TO KAWARU.

GIVE ME SMILE AND SHINE DAYS...

KIMI NO SMILE DE...

ITETSUKU YORU NO SAMUSA MO GOOD KORAERARERU .

KOWARERU HODO AISHITEMO

SANBUNNOICHI MO TSUTAWARANAI

JUNJOU NA KANJOU WA KARA MAWARI

I LOVE YOU SAE IENAIDEIRU MY HEART.

MANATSU NO AME NO YOU NI KAWAITA SUHADA

URUOSU KIMI NO EGAO GA MABUSHIKUTE.

GIVE ME SMILE AND SHINE DAYS KYUU NI SUMASANAIDE

DONNA NI KONNAN DE NANKAN NA KABE MO KOERU KARA.

DOREDAKE KIMI WO AISHITARA

KONO OMOI TODOKU NO DAROU

MITSUMERARERU TO IENAI

KOTOBA GA CHUU NI MAU

HANAREREBA HANARERU HODO

ITOSHII HITO DA TO KIZUKU

MOTOMEREBA MOTOMERU HODO NI

SETSUNAI KYORI WO KANJITERU MY HEART

GIVE ME SMILE AND SHINE DAYS...

GIVE ME SMILE AND NICE DAYS...

MOSHIMO KONO UDE DE KIMI TO DAKISHIMEAETA NARA...

DOREDAKE KIMI WO AISHITARA

KONO OMOI TODOKU NO DAROU

YUME NO NAKA DE WA TASHIKA NI

IETA HAZU NANONI.

KOWARERU HODO AISHITEMO

SANBUNNOICHI MO TSUTAWARANAI

JUNJOU NA KANJOU WA KARA MAWARI

I LOVE YOU SAE IENAIDEIRU MY HEART,

MY HEART.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Este anime simplemente vino a cambiar todas mis ideas sobre animación japonesa. En verdad que es diferente a todos los demás.

Ok, la pareja Kaoru – Sanosuke, no es muy popular, de hecho K&K me gusta muchísimo pero Sano tiene un no sé que, que sé yo... en fin, el caso es que Sano me encanta y Kaoru me cae bien por eso se me ocurrió hacer un fiction de ellos.

Lo siento Kenshin.

maeda_ai@hotmail.com

**La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_PROHIBIDO _****:**

1... No hago continuaciones de fanfictions, digo por si a alguien en el rincón más remoto del mundo le gustó este fic y desea una continuación, no haré una.

2. NO hago fanfictions a petición; muchas personas me piden que les escriba un fic con personajes que les gustan; no volveré a hacer ese tipo de favores.. razón: NO LO AGRADECEN. Solo escribo para complacer mis gustos y los de mi pareja.

3. Complemento de la anterior: Tampoco escribo Crossover, no me gustan.

Se que es muy exagerado de mi parte, pero la verdad me llegan varios mails pidiéndome escribir cosas que ni aunque me pagaran escribiría. Disculpas de antemano por esta actitud tan maldita de mi parte.


End file.
